Freedom!
by Dragon Nebula EIN
Summary: Strangers come to the Tower in the night seeking help. What! Raven knows them? Raven is distraught as she has to figure how to accept love, conquer hate and save the universe and accepting her demonic heritage. Introducing Dragon Nebula!
1. Prologue: The Blood Red Sky

A crimson sky burned the night. Deathly screams filled ears with fear. Chaos spread throughout the night.

"Help us!" They screamed. "Please, help us!" Then the sudden chaos of an explosion silenced many. They scrambled, they hid, they did anything to get out of this nightmare.

A weakened old man lay helplessly on the ground; tears streaming down his bearded cheeks. "Oh, my children," He sobbed. "I am so sorry I could not protect you. This is our holy land, our sanctuary and someone blatantly took that away from us out of spite." Screams filled his ears making him cry much harder. "Run…get away as fast as you can…"

A young woman looked toward the raining night sky. Her streaked red and black hair blew in the wind. She wiped tears away from her bronzed skin. She had no idea why she felt so sad. Where she was, it was a peaceful night, but as she looked up at the dreary night blue sky, sadness overcame her heart. She was on the balcony of her home after being awakened by a startling dream. She sighed, returning inside.


	2. Chapter 1: Strangers in the Night

Chapter One: Strangers in the Night

Raven was shaken out of her sleep, by a startling dream. She got out of her bed, walking out of her dark room to the kitchen to make some tea only to find one of her teammates still awake, watching television.

"Hey, Raven," The hero formerly known as Beast Boy yawned. "You still up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Raven explained vaguely. "I came for some tea."

It had been six years since the Teen Titans changed their name to just the Titans as they could not call themselves Teens anymore. Raven was no longer the uptight teenaged girl she used to be. She had grown out her hair to her mid back and instead of the dark navy blue cloak she was used to wear; she wore a white cloak over her black leotard. Beast Boy (now known as Changeling) went through his own growth spurt. He was still green, but he was a handsome young man with intimidating muscles and deeper voice covering his formerly small and frail green frame.

"Why are you awake?" Raven continued.

"Couldn't sleep," He returned. "Thought I'd catch some reruns or something." He flicked the channels using the remote.

Raven twiddled her thumbs. "Garfield," she began, "Have there been any reports of huge masses of violence anywhere?"

"Hm?" Garfield let out, suddenly being taken aback by her question. He tilted his head. "Is that what your dream is about?"

"I don't know; I guess. It was enough to bring me here. The funny thing about it is that even though it was just a dream, I felt as if I had been to this place before. It's stupid."

"I don't think so. You're not one to really open up to me about it, so…it must be something pretty big."

"Forget I said anything. It was just a dream."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm just making a fuss over nothing." Raven let out a small smile when suddenly the Titan alert sounded. Raven put her tea down on the kitchen counter as the Changeling ran over to her.

Pretty soon they were joined by the other three Titans. Cyborg and Nightwing came in on foot as Starfire flew in overhead. Cyborg had not changed much considering most of his body was metal, but you could tell his age by the wisdom of his eyes. Nightwing (formerly known as Robin) was tall with shoulder length dark hair. He got rid of his cape and decided to go more with the acrobat look wearing a black unitard with the symbol of a blue bird striking fear into his enemies. Starfire had grown into a more beautiful young woman than before. He body was curvier and was accompanied by round melon breasts voluptuous hips and her once straight hair was now extremely curly as it fire burned wherever she went.

"What is happening?" Starfire asked.

"Intruder!" Cyborg explained simply.

"Everyone: to the front door," Nightwing ordered.

The team complied making their way to the Titan entrance. They could hear pounding on the other side of the Titanium double doors."

"Whoever it is came to the wrong house," Cyborg said, readying his sonic cannon.

"Get ready, Guys," Nightwing told them.

The front entrance was blown open by a brilliant lavender light. Through the dust walked in a seemingly injured man.

The Titans looked surprised.

"So…did they come to fight?" Changeling asked.

"No," A woman replied walking from behind the injured man. She had short crimson red hair and ripped attire. "We have come seeking help. Forgive the intrusion." She revealed her face.

Raven's eyes widened from shock.

"My name is Naritu Nali of Dimension 13-76. Krata. We are looking for the Gem known as Raven."


	3. Chapter 2: The Plea

Chapter Two: The Plea

The team looked to Raven who appeared to be in shock.

"My have the years gone by," The woman named Naritu Nali commented. "I hardly recognized you, Raven."

Raven snapped out of her daze. "Naritu?" She called, stepping toward the seemingly injured woman.

Naritu smiled. "I hope we did not wake you."

"Believe me, you didn't," Raven returned. "What are you doing here?" She looked at the person behind her. "And what happened?"

"Krata was attacked," Naritu replied.

"Tell me you are joking. Krata is protected by a massive barrier. It couldn't have been attacked."

Naritu's look turned stern. "I would not be standing here if it were not."

Raven looked toward the ground.

"Please, Raven, Jhun is injured; is there any way that you could help him?"

"We could treat him in the infirmary," Nightwing explained. "Follow us."

"Thank you," Naritu returned.

Raven flew over to Nightwing. "Thank you," she told him.

"They're your friend's, right?" Nightwing asked.

Raven was a little hesitant. "Right."

After assessing the injuries of the injured bunch, the Titans, the injured man and Naritu sat in the common room of the tower introducing themselves.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality," Naritu politlely said. "We are in desperate times."

"I'm Jhun," a man with long golden hair introduced. "A wind apparition. Thank you very much for your assistance. We knew of nowhere else on this planet to go."

"So you are from another planet, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Actually not. We are demons from another dimension," Naritu explained. "Worry not; we are not evil despite what the stories about us say."

"Jhun and Naritu are originally from other dimensions, but I met them in a neutral dimension called Krata. A lot of half-bloods…err…half human, half demons reside there. Naritu, Jhun along with many other beings both human and demon alike protect them," Raven explained.

"So what happened to bring you here on Earth?" Nightwing asked.

"Four dark beings broke through Krata's seemingly impenetrable barrier and began attacking and enslaving it's people," Jhun explained. "We all fought off as best as we could, but in the end, we failed; we sent off as many as we could. Then Naritu and I sought help and ended up here in the city."

"The four beings," Naritu continued, "let out a powerful signal that led us to you, Raven."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying Krata's attack was because of me?"

"Of course not," Naritu returned. "It was as if they were related to you. Like your sister, for example…"

"Sister?" The Titans exclaimed.

"Raven, you have a sister?" Starfire asked, surprised. "How wonderful!"

"I take it they don't know about her," Jhun commented.

"No," Raven replied gravely. She turned to the team. "I have a half-sister, but we don't talk to each other."

"Dysfunctional family?" Cyborg asked.

"When she uses her powers, we know she's linked to you, just as she is linked to Trigon," Naritu continued.

"So where is 'she', anyway?" Raven asked. "She didn't want to come along?"

Jhun and Naritu exchange glances.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Raven, she has not been on Krata for years. Ten to be exact. She's here on Earth," Naritu explained.

"Really?" Raven was in disbelief. "Then why have I not been able to sense her here?"

"We've been wondering the same thing. We thought that we would find her here instead of you actually," continued Naritu. "We do not want to conclude with such, but do you think she has passed away?"

"I vote no!" Jhun chimed in. "She is much too stubborn to die."

"Agreed. She has to be masking her powers somehow," Raven said. "My sister may be a lot of things, but dead is not one of them. She cannot escape the fact that she and I share the same blood."

"Which is why we were hoping you would perform a blood to blood spell and find her," Naritu pleaded. "We need to enlist her help as well. These… brothers of yours have caused far more trouble than any of the most powerful warriors could stop. Ryo is wounded and is trapped there. He sent us here to find the two of you."

"Although I am not too thrilled with the idea of working with my half-sister, I'd do anything to save Krata and Ryo," Raven explained. "The school Ryo started is a school of peace. I cannot let someone destroy that."

"We will help too," Nightwing chimed in. "If Raven goes, then so do we.

Naritu and Jhun smiled broadly.

Naritu bowed. "Thank you for volunteering. We are eternally grateful."


	4. Chapter 3: Blood to Blood

Chapter Three: Blood to Blood

"Ouch!" Raven interjected as she pricked her finger with a small pin.

She was with the rest of the team in the common room preparing a spell to cast to find her sister.

"What are you doing that for?" Changeling asked.

"I'm performing a blood to blood spell," Raven explained. "In order to find the person whose blood is related to my own, I must spill a little bit of my own."

"So, Raven," Cyborg began, "Why is it that we never knew that you had a sister? I mean…we know that your Dad is a deep dark secret, but from I can tell, your sister cannot be all that bad. She's obviously one of the good guys if we're looking for her."

"My half-sister is a big mouth! She's nosey, rude, pushy and a lot of other things," Raven shot back.

"She does not follow rules…" Naritu continued, "…practically has no respect for authority, is very rough around the edges…"

"Keep going," Raven urged.

"But has a very big heart. Maybe sometimes even too big. I think that is her biggest fault."

"Among other things…" Raven muttered. She sighed. "Let's just get this over with." She lit a candle dropping some of her blood into the flame. "Azarath Metrion Zinthoss…"She began gravely, "Karazan rakashos endere…Vasarix endrion Azara! Azara Azara!"

Then in a flash, they were all gone.

"Where are we?" Naritu asked.

"North Texas; a graveyard," Cyborg answered, looking into his computerized arm.

They were standing in a graveyard in front of a stone reading: "Here lies Denalia Davis; 1985-2002"

"Denalia was her Earth given name," Jhun said solemnly. "Perhaps we were wrong to doubt that she could never die." His head sunk.

The Titans looked to Raven who was silent.

"I'm sorry, Raven," Naritu said quietly." We had no idea."

Suddenly Raven used her dark energy to pull a casket from deep below the ground.

"Raven!" Changeling asked. "What are you doing? The girl is dead! Do really need to look at the skeleton for the proof?" He grimaced.

"Actually, yes, I do," Raven returned. She opened the casket with her powers, revealing a paled deceased young woman in dark attire.

"There's the proof, she's still at rest," Jhun spoke not being able to look.

Naritu tightly closed her eyes.

"No, she isn't," Nightwing pointed out, picking up the dead girl by the collar. "That's not flesh. It's 2012; I highly doubt that her body could still look like this after ten years."

Cyborg keyed into his cybernetic arm. "He's right. It's a high density plastic that could pass as flesh. This girl may not be dead after all."

Jhun and Naritu opened their eyes.

"He's right, we should have assumed nothing," Naritu noticed.

Nightwing dropped the body to the ground noticing something else within the casket. It was some sort of gem stoned locket. "Any idea of what this is and why it wasn't around her neck?"

"Oh my, how clever!" Naritu exclaimed.

"Indeed," Jhun agreed.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"It would be the reason why no one on this planet could sense her. She's been masking her powers as you predicted, Raven," Naritu explained.

"With that necklace thing?" Changeling asked.

"You bless this with your blood and cast a protection spell around it throwing off enemies or anyone else who tries to find you with magic," Raven explained. "Normally, it's worn around the neck and anyone outside of a five meter radius can't find you. If someone say of blood were to cast a spell like I did, it would lead you here."

"And make you think that she was dead, when she really isn't," Changeling caught on.

"She probably figured that if she worn it around her neck, someone would catch on to the fact that the radius constantly changes as she moves," Raven continued. "Shrewd." Raven encased the necklace with her powers, destroying it with one swift move of her hand.

Naritu gasped. "Oh, I feel her now!" Naritu exclaimed. "It's far, but it's there."

"I feel her too!" Jhun added.

"Hm…" Raven said. "She's back west."

"So we gotta go back home?" Changeling groaned. "Oh, man, what a wild goose chase this chick is sending us on."

"Actually, we don't," Raven told him. "I can perform another spell only this time it will take us directly to her." She pricked her finger again.

"She's not going to be thrilled to see you," Naritu warned.

"Neither am I," Raven returned. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthoss…"


	5. Chapter 4: The Other Sister

Chapter Four: The Other Sister

"Now where are we?" Cyborg asked.

The team looked around noticing they were in a living room.

"It smells like rain in here," Changeling pointed out. "Looks like nobody's home."

"Guess again," An unfamiliar voice said. Suddenly a young woman, with one swift move, kicked Changeling into her kitchen. She rose to her feet, holding a defensive fighting stance. "What are you doing in my house?"

Raven stepped forward. "Hello, Dragon Nebula."

"Oh great, it's you," She returned displeased.

The Titans took a close look at Dragon Nebula's appearance. She was about Raven's height with bronzed skin and long, streaked red and black hair. Her eyes were two different colors. One was brown the other a dark red. She was wearing black leggings with a white sweater over top.

"What are you doing here?" Dragon Nebula asked, relaxing her stance. It was clear that she was in no mood for social pleasantries.

"We asked for Raven to search for you, Dragon Nebula," Naritu explained.

Dragon Nebula's eyes narrowed as she noticed the appearance of Jhun of Naritu. "What is this? A guardian's reunion? Get out. All of you get out of my house. Just like rats and roaches you are not welcome here," She sassed.

"Please, Dragon Nebula," Jhun started gently. "We went through great lengths to search for you."

"And you can keep looking for me!" Dragon Nebula shot back. "Wait, how in the world did you find me in the first place?" She turned to Raven.

"I had to do a little digging," Raven explained shortly.

"Aww…so a small part of you does think about me," Dragon Nebula mocked. "You thought your dear sister was dead and you had to use Daddy's powers to dig up my grave and make sure I was who I said I was. Whatever. You're here because you want something. Jhun and Naritu are here with you, so it must be something pretty big."

Raven growled softly. "You haven't changed at all."

"Whatever it is, I don't care," Dragon Nebula continued. "So you, the prissy demons across the way and your Halloween posse can just roll on out of here. Let's go!"

"Raven…"Changeling groaned as he got up to his feet. "Are you sure this chick is your sister?"

Dragon Nebula looked at him. "Who is this fool? And why does he look like he could spread gangrene and kill us all?"

"Hey!" Changeling interjected. "Chicks dig the green dude!"

"Stop talking, Changeling," Raven shot to him.

"Dragon Nebula," Naritu chimed in. "We really need your help. Krata was attacked, Ryo is hurt and its people are in danger. You know of the cruel treatment of half-bloods in a purely demonic society."

Dragon Nebula quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, the unimaginable has finally happened, has it?"

"Do not pretend that you do not care," Naritu continued. "Ryo is just as important to you as he is to all of us. You left Krata on your own accord."

"Yeah, because I couldn't stand you!" Dragon Nebula shot. "Princess prissy pants…" She circled around Naritu. She then shot to Jhun. "Then there was the wind apparition here. The pretty boy. Both of you were cocky and pains in the butt."

Raven closed her eyes, muttering to herself in a meditative state.

Nightwing stepped forward. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but they came here for help. Not for your attitude problem."

"Attitude problem?" Dragon Nebula returned. She eyed Nightwing, scanning his appearance. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had one with that tight suit you got on; lookin' like you always have a wedgie."

Cyborg turned his head in an attempt to contain his laughter. It would be easier to laugh if the situation were not so hostile.

"Weren't you that same superhero with the traffic light colored uniform a few years back?" Dragon Nebula continued to Nightwing. "Not much improvement, wouldn't you say so?"

"Please," Starfire chimed in. "Please refrain from any mean words insulting Nightwing's uniform."

Dragon Nebula's eyes narrowed. "This coming from the woman with hardly anything on. How do you fight crime? Does the word 'hooker' mean anything to you?"

"Hoo-Ker?" Starfire asked looking at Nightwing, confused by the term.

To not hurt her feelings, he simply placed an arm around her.

"Ryo sent us to get both you and Raven," Jhun explained.

Dragon Nebula folded her arms. "I know you came here for the both of us. I'm not that stupid. Or blind." She walked toward her patio door. "Follow me." She walked outside. Her hand began to glow a soft gold as she pointed toward the sky.

The group looked seeing the clouds begin to part revealing bands of crimson red.

"I've been noticing the changes for a few days now," Dragon Nebula explained. "At first it was subtle, then it became harder and harder to ignore. Then there was something else I noticed. Four men that appear to be relatives of mine came out of nowhere. They were here on Earth for a while. Then they went to another dimension. Jhun and Naritu are here, so I automatically thought Krata."

"I didn't sense any of this," Raven said.

"Of course not, but you are also not a weather apparition. One of them did something funky with the weather, so that automatically sent a red flag to me."

"What are they doing?" Nightwing asked.

"I don't know and I don't like it," She replied.

"In a vision I had earlier, I saw a burning red sky," Raven explained. "I thought it was nothing."

"Krata's sky had a color of such," Naritu said. "Perhaps what is happening on Krata will happen on Earth?"

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Nightwing told them.

"Tell us Naritu," Starfire began, "What are the conditions of this red sky?"

Naritu cleared her throat. "Our planet was imprisoned almost immediately. We all fought, but we could not win. Ryo, using the power that he had left. Sent as many of us away as he could. Most of them were children. They could be here, but we don't know. They could be anywhere."

"Allow me to share something else with you," Dragon Nebula said levitating in the air to a dark window above her apartment. She opened the window and took the hands of two young children. One was a young girl with orange skin and blonde hair who did not look to be human, the other was a boy who did look human. He could have been no more than seven years of age. He had sandy hair and peach skin. Both wore matching school uniforms with a strange symbol on the front of them.

Naritu gasped. "It's Bao! And there is Ryan also!"

Dragon Nebula landed back on the patio gently with the children. The children ran to Naritu and Jhun, hugging them.

Dragon Nebula turned to Raven. "You still think I'm heartless, Sister?" Dragon Nebula mocked.

"Where did you find them?" Jhun asked.

"In a forest about ten miles from here," Dragon Nebula explained. "The girl was sending off distress signals with her powers, so I went to investigate. Once I saw what they were wearing I knew that they either had to be troublemakers or running from the trouble makers on Krata. They were banged up pretty badly, but I healed them. They've been staying here and hiding when I sensed unfamiliar visitors."

"So you were just making sure that we the good guys weren't really the bad guys?" Cyborg asked.

"I've met plenty of shape shifters in my time here on Earth and on Krata. I trust no one unless they have an invitation," she replied.

"Dragon Nebula, you truly have a big heart," Naritu complimented.

Dragon Nebula narrowed her eyes. "Don't compliment me. I still don't like you."

"When this situation is over and done with we need to have closure with one another," Jhun said.

"You want closure?" Dragon Nebula asked. "Closure my door as you exit."

Raven suddenly froze. "Something's not right," She said.

"Leave it to you to be vague," Dragon Nebula shot.

"No, I mean, something's coming but I can't peg what it is."

Dragon Nebula looked toward the sky. "The wind is ominous."

Cyborg looked at his computerized arm. "According to the radar, it looks like bats."

"Bats?" Nightwing asked.

Changeling's elf-like ears twitched. "They're sonar. I can hear it."

"Up there!" Starfire yelled, seeing a black cloud coming toward them.

Naritu gasped. "Those are demon bats!" She exclaimed.

"But how are they here?" Raven asked.

"I guess we're about to find out the hard way! They're headed right for us!" Cyborg yelled.

"Get ready!" Nightwing said, taking charge.

Green energy emitted from Starfire's hands as she levitated into the air. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon. Nightwing took out his Bo-Staff and got into a fighting position. Changeling gulped as he readied himself to change into any animal he could think of to fight the demonic bats.

"Ugh, I hate Earth bats, now I gotta deal with the demonic ones," Dragon Nebula commented as she levitated into the air summoning golden energy into her hands.

The bats came closer, and their screeching because even louder.

"Do not let them bite you!" Jhun warned. "They are poisonous." He lifted his leg into the air, preparing to fight.

"Great," Raven said. She and Naritu levitated into the air, Raven summoning her dark energy, Naritu summoning her lavender energy.

The bats were even closer.

"Get inside, Children!" Naritu ordered.

The children complied, running into Dragon Nebula's apartment.

"GO!" Nightwing shouted.

The heroes went forward into battle.


	6. Chapter 5: The Demon Bats

Chapter Five: The Demon Bats

"LIGHTNING!" Dragon Nebula shouted as she shot lightning bolt after lightning bolt at each demon bat she could hit.

There were hundreds of them attacking the heroes. They had sharp fangs, large human like bodies and the most blood-thirsty eyes that none of the Titans had ever experienced.

"I have no desire to deal with nuisances like you! UNDERSTAND?" Dragon Nebula then used a powerful gust of wind, repelling a good number of them backward. "HAIL STORM!" Releasing orange-sized balls of hail she knocked at most twenty bats from the sky. They hit the ground hard, and blood pooled from their heads. Dragon Nebula wiped her bleeding lips.

Nightwing, Changeling and Cyborg were on the ground fending off the giant bats. Nightwing swung his bo-staff hitting several bats at a time and then using his exploding disc to immobilize them.

Cyborg never missed a shot. Using his sonic cannon he shot a bat down one by one. "Who wants some more?" He yelled. Another bat came at him, he quickly shot it down. "COME ON!"

Changeling transformed into numerous animals fending off as many bats as he could using his brute strength. "This is nuts!" He commented taking a brief breather. He suddenly shrieked seeing a number of them coming at him. Suddenly they were knocked down by a bright light. Dropping to the ground, it was revealed that Dragon Nebula was the one who saved him.

"Hey, Grass Stain!" She yelled. "Never let your guard down. I may not be able to save you the next time." She flew back into the fight.

Changeling chuckled nervously and then blew a raspberry at her thinking she was not looking. Then he got back to the task at hand.

Jhun used swift kicking techniques along with his powers of wind to cut and would (and even kill) the bats from the sky. He looked as if he hardly broke a sweat even though his powers were tiring with every blow.

Raven and Naritu shielded themselves with their powers with Starfire in between them hurling her starbolts at they're attackers.

"They are most gruesome," Starfire commented.

"I hate demon bats," Raven added.

Soon it seemed like the bats' numbers were decreasing.

"We're winning!" Cyborg announced.

Raven, feeling confident, let down her shield, using hand-to-hand combat and a series of magical attacks to fight off the bats.

Nightwing swung him bo-staff again, hitting two more. "Keep fighting."

Suddenly, a bat charged from behind, hitting Raven out of the sky.

Naritu and Dragon Nebula looked behind themselves seeing Raven hit the grassy ground hard and a demon bat pecking his fangs on her body, attempting to sink his teeth in any way it could.

"Raven!" Naritu yelled as she and Dragon Nebula flew toward her only to be stopped by demon bats in mid-air.

"Raven!" Nightwing and Starfire yelled.

Raven screamed unable to focus her powers because of the bat attacking her. She kicked and screamed keeping the bat away as best as she could. Thinking that he had her cornered, the demon bat hissed thrusting his teeth toward the violet haired girl. Raven closed her eyes tightly, feeling a huge bodily mass on top of her, but it was more protective and warm than harmful. Raven opened her eyes seeing a green being on top of her choking and a bat's fangs imbedded in his neck.

Raven gasped. "Oh no!" she whispered from shock.

"Garfield!" Cyborg yelled from the patio. He jumped of the patio onto the ground. "You wanna bite? Well chew on this!" He then shot the bat through the stomach and off of Changeling.

Changeling's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he shook violently.

Raven crawled over to him, placing his head on her lap. "Garfield can you hear me?" She cried. "Please be okay!" She felt his violently warm body temperature and tears fell from her eyes.

"Tornado!" Dragon Nebula yelled as she pulled in every last alive bat into her powerful funnel. Some got scared and flew away; others fell to the ground, clearly dead from the impact.

"Nice work!" Nightwing complimented.

Dragon Nebula flew down to where Raven, Cyborg and the unconscious Changeling were. The rest of the heroes followed behind her.

"I don't know what to do," Cyborg said analyzing his fallen friend. "This poison isn't Earthly."

"We must do something!" Starfire cried.

"We gotta suck the poison out!" Raven panicked. Just as Raven went toward Changeling's neck she was stopped by Dragon Nebula.

"Don't be an idiot!" Dragon Nebula told her.

"I'm trying to save him, Dragon Nebula!" Raven cried. "Go away!"

"You'll kill him with an infection if you do that," Dragon Nebula told her firmly.

Raven was taken aback by her words.

Dragon Nebula dropped to the ground, observing Changelings' condition. "Fever…" She began, "Loss of consciousness, dilated pupils, spasms…" Dragon Nebula closed her eyes for a moment. "It's a sign of Burick poisoning which is common in demonic bats." She summoned ice into her hands. "Raven, hold this on his head. Your primary concern is keeping his fever down. Because he is a human this could kill him faster. Understand?"

Raven nodded, looking deep into Dragon Nebula's two toned eyes. "Okay."

Dragon Nebula turned to the demons, "Naritu, used your powers to create a stretcher and get him back into my house. Keep his body level."

"Understood," Naritu said, levitating Changeling's body.

"Chrome dome," Dragon Nebula said to Cyborg, "He's going to spasm violently as the poison spreads throughout his body. Keep him still. That alien woman can help you. She has super strength, right?"

"Yes," Starfire answered.

"We're on it." Cyborg said as he and Starfire did as they were asked as Raven and Naritu to Changeling into her apartment.

"What can we do?" Nightwing asked.

"Get this medication called Gamblit; I need you to retrieve it from a hospital. He's a human, so I have to treat him like a human after I treat him like a demon."

"Right." Nightwing nodded. He began to go on his way.

"You're good friends with the grass stain, right?" Dragon Nebula asked, taking Nightwing off guard.

"We've been friends for years. You can save him, right?" Nightwing asked.

"Pray," Dragon Nebula returned simply as she proceeded to her apartment.

"Dragon Nebula?" Jhun called. "Is there anything I could do to assist?"

"Go with him," She replied. "I don't want any unnecessary eyes watching me." She continued to walk.

"Can we trust her?" Nightwing asked.

"Do we have much choice?" Jhun returned.


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets of the Half Bloods

Chapter Six: Secrets of the Half-Bloods

Raven sat outside of Dragon Nebula's home wrapped tightly in her cloak. She felt low. Changeling was deathly ill because she was careless. She let down her shield without completely making sure she was in the clear and her friend was paying the price of her mistake. She could not stay inside and watch Dragon Nebula try to save him because the harder she worked the more likely it was that Changeling would die because he was a human bitten by a demonic poison. She wanted to prepare to hear those words saying that Garfield was going to die.

"Raven?" Naritu called.

Raven turned. "What is it, Naritu?"

"I merely came to see how you were doing," Naritu replied. "You left suddenly after your friend returned with the medication your sister requested."

"He was coughing up blood. I'm not going to watch Dragon Nebula. I'm not going to let myself see my teammate die."

"I suppose you are blaming yourself for what happened?"

"I was careless."

"Things like this are bound to happen when you fight enemies all the time. Your green friend did not have to do what he did, but obviously he cares about you enough to sacrifice himself."

"I'm the one with demon blood. I'm the one who has a chance to fight this. If Garfield dies..."

"...It will be horrible..." Naritu finished. "...but you should be there for him in case he does so that you know he has a safe journey into the next world."

Raven nodded. "Where are my friends?"

"Starfire and the masked man went for a walk and I believe Cyborg and Jhun are with Dragon Nebula in case she may need assistance. You should join Dragon Nebula. I'm sure she could use your powers of telekinesis to help her...or Garfield.

Raven nodded again and turned to enter Dragon Nebula's house. Just as she went toward the front door, Jhun and Cyborg exited the house.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's still alive," Cyborg said solemnly and walked off.

"He needed some fresh air," Jhun explained, following behind the bionic marvel.

Raven entered the apartment and into Dragon Nebula' s bedroom. There, she saw her half-sister sitting in a chair by Garfield watching him closely.

Dragon Nebula's eyes cut to Raven. "So you're here. I didn't think you would come back."

Raven looked to Garfield, seeing a cloth over his head. "How is he?"

"As of right now, I've done all I can for him," Her sister explained. "Now, it's just a waiting game. He still has a fever of 105.7. If it goes any higher, he could…" She trailed off, knowing that it would upset Raven to finish the sentence. "He must be brave; standing in front of a demon bat like that for you."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really. Unless you want to be here. He's your friend."

"Can't I heal him from his sickness?"

"If that were an option, I would have done it. We do have that power in common, remember?"

The room fell silent.

Dragon Nebula's eyes narrowed. "Funny, I never thought green would be your color."

"Are you trying to start a fight with me?" Raven shot. "I'm not jealous of you."

Dragon Nebula folded her arms. "Never said you were. I merely wanted to start up a friendly conversation of how you **appear** to be green with passion, not envy."

Raven froze. "Are you saying that you think I like Garfield?"

"_Are you saying that you think I like Garfield?_" Dragon Nebula mocked. She then laughed quietly.

"He's my teammate." A blush crossed Raven's face.

Dragon Nebula smiled sinisterly. "I got my answer."

"He's my teammate," Raven said through her teeth.

"That doesn't mean anything!" `Her sister laughed. "I've been reading about The Titans. The alien and the leader got together. Did he have say in that Star chick's wardrobe malfunction?"

"Dragon Nebula…" Raven gritted, she then stopped. "You've read about the Titans?"

"Hard not to read about people who live in a 'T'."

"You've been keeping track of me?"

"Not important, but yes." Dragon Nebula dismissed quickly.

Silence fell upon the room once again.

"He's kinda cute for a grass stain, you know."

Raven's eyebrow began to twitch. "Dragon Nebula…"

"And thank goodness his tight outfit is attractively tight unlike that Nightwing character's outfit."

Raven sighed hopelessly. She pulled up a chair, sitting next to Dragon Nebula. "Thank you…for saving him."

Dragon Nebula's eyes cut to Raven. "You're welcome…Nice work finding me."

"Thank you." Raven returned simply.

Outside were Nightwing, Starfire and Cyborg who were observing the dead demon bats.

"These things give me the creeps," Cyborg shuddered.

"Agreed," Starfire said. "And the fact that they have poisoned our friend does not make them any less creepy."

"So why are we out here looking at these things, Man?" Cyborg asked. "We've all had enough on the battle field."

"Something Raven said when they first got here bothered me," He replied. "She asked how they got here. And unless I'm missing something, I thought the only way a demon could pass through here was with an invitation. Hence the Trigon fiasco."

"You make a point," Cyborg agreed, "but these things were pushovers compared to old four-eyes."

Nightwing rolled one of the demon bats onto his back. "Check this out." He pointed out a symbol on its chest. A symbol that looked all too familiar.

Starfire gasped. "Scath!" She said. "But I thought that Raven destroyed the Trigon."

"It could be coincidence," Nightwing continued. "But there's not much we can answer on our own without the help of someone who knows Trigon's history."

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" Said Jhun who was sitting in a tall tree high above the battle field. He leapt to the ground. "I came to confirm my own suspicions. You are right. These bats are not supposed to be here and they also could not be here without an invitation. The mark of the demon Trigon is placed upon them. They were granted access."

"Does that mean that Trigon is still alive?" Cyborg asked.

"Not necessarily," Jhun replied. "If that were the case, I'm sure that one of his daughters would have known about it. "This was done under the radar. The other four descendants of Trigon must have done this."

"What do you think they're planning?" Nightwing asked. "When they attacked Krata, a lot of us were sure that they merely came there to kill half-bloods."

"Half-blood is code for half-human, half demons, right?" Cyborg asked.

"Exactly. Allow me to explain the history." Jhun cleared his throat. "Krata was started by Lord Ryo who was one of the most powerful demons in the universe. His powers are limitless and he's been alive for centuries. Around the 15th Century he met a woman, Helena. Helena was human. They fell in love and lived here on Earth. They were happy. They had children together. However, their happiness was short-lived as you see it is forbidden for demons to love humans. His family was targeted by the demons of which included Trigon."

The three Titans became even more intrigued by the mention of Trigon.

"They fought, but Trigon was cruel and cold-hearted. He killed Ryo's family. He incinerated his children and tortured his wife Helena."

"How cruel!" Starfire said.

"Indeed," Jhun agreed. "It was then when Ryo joined the ancient order which put him in partnership with Azerath. They came together and imprisoned Trigon in a fiery prison which was intended to hold him for centuries. Ryo was forever distraught over the loss of his family. There was nothing left of his children, but he could preserve the body of Helena. He placed her in a chamber to preserve her youthful beauty. Then he created Krata's Dimension where he lived alone."

"I thought Krata was a school? Cyborg asked.

"I am getting to that part," Jhun returned. "Later on, Ryo's tragedy was heard by many demons in similar circumstances. The most likely story was that they feared for their children's lives, so Ryo provided them a home. Then, the numbers grew for many generations. That was when he opened the school. 'Helena's School' he called it. It was a sanctuary mostly for those who have been victims of cruelty and discrimination by demons, but it was a home to all. And to secure the safety of its inhabitants, Ryo created a massive barrier, protecting its students. No one came in without an invitation."

"Until now," Nightwing remarked.

"5 Centuries, it has been a place of peace…" Jhun said solemnly. "Perhaps we were too confident."

"So what's the story on Raven and her sister?" Nightwing asked.

"Ahh, yes…I knew that question would arise," Jhun said. "Raven and Dragon Nebula are sisters because they were born with the blood of Trigon in their veins. Raven's mother, Arella and Dragon Nebula's mother, Therese were tricked into being pawns for Trigon's escape. Whoever was born first would be the one to become the gem and the portal for Trigons escape."

"Raven was born first," Nightwing figured.

"Yes, but only by a few days. They were born twenty minutes apart according to legend. After that, Raven and her mother were taken to Azerath. Raven stayed until it was time to go for her journey to Earth. Dragon Nebula was taken under the care of her mother here on Earth until she passed away from an Earthly disease called cancer. "The big C" as I believe you call it. Once Ryo found out about the two of them, he brought them to Krata. Trained them, loved them as if they were his own children. Raven had to leave for Earth and Dragon Nebula was not…keen on staying on Krata for her own reasons so she returned to her birth home."

"Why do they not get along?" Starfire asked.

"Raven was born into a disastrous prophecy of her life, but Dragon Nebula didn't see that completely as it was. There was really no point for Dragon Nebula's birth. And the fact that it was two days that decided her fate…"

"I see where you're going with this," Nightwing commented.

"Dragon Nebula lived a long lonely life. She struggled to stay alive. Raven lived a tough life also, but was born to privilege. If they only could put their differences aside…they would be an unstoppable force even though they are both half-human." 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Back to Business**- So I lost my flash drive and literally found it last night. Interesting developments here. Dragon Nebula's history coming into play. Garfield's condition...What's next?


	8. Chapter 7: Overcome

Chapter Seven: Overcome

"It may appear that his fever has dropped," Dragon Nebula announced to the group. "The medicine seems to be working. He's resting easier."

It had been about twelve hours since the attack of the demon bats. The hero, Changeling, had been under the care of Dragon Nebula and nearly met death. Now it seemed that he was recovering.

"That is exceptional news!" Starfire happily said.

"Will he be able to fight again?" Nightwing asked.

"I wouldn't let him run a marathon. Not after just being poisoned," Dragon Nebula returned. "Let him take it easy for a while." She removed the damp cloth from his head and drenched it in a nearby bucket of ice water. She then placed it back on his green forehead.

"Dragon Nebula, we are thankful that you were around to save him," Nightwing said with gratitude. "Without you, things would have been a lot different."

"How is your knowledge of medicine so extensive?" Starfire asked.

"I'm a toxicology nurse at a local hospital," Dragon Nebula replied.

Raven was taken aback. "Sounds like you've been busy," She commented.

"I do my best," Returned Dragon Nebula. "Besides, it shows others that I'm more than just a stone face and, no one knows that I'm a demon."

Changeling moaned softly, quieting the team.

Dragon Nebula went up to him. "Garfield?" She called. "Can you hear me? It's Nebula."

Garfield's eyes cracked.

Raven stared happily. "He's awake."

"Do you know where you are?" Dragon Nebula continued. "Can you remember what happened?"

Garfield gulped. "Water," he said dryly.

"That's good," Dragon Nebula said. She turned to Raven. "You want to get your hero some water?"

Raven's face tightened. "Of course," she said nicely, exiting the room.

Dragon Nebula turned her attention back to Garfield using her powers to create a natural flashlight checking his pupils. "Neuro response seems okay, thus far."

"Dude, my neck is in a lot of pain…someone get the license plate number of that truck?" He continued dryly. "Oh yeah…D-E-M-O-N- B-A-T-S…"

Dragon Nebula chuckled. "It would appear that I don't need to do anymore tests."

Cyborg released a sigh of relief. "Welcome back, Man. You had us worried sick."

Changeling sat up slowly. "I feel like crap."

"Well, you have a fever, but it's breaking," Dragon Nebula explained. "Raven can heal your neck, for you." She smiled.

"Wait!" Garfield asked frantically. "Where is Raven? Is she okay?"

"She is fine," Nightwing replied. "She's more worried about you."

Raven reentered the room with a tall glass of ice water. She froze when she saw her sick friend's eyes fixated on her. "How are you feeling?" She asked quietly.

"Terrible," Garfield replied simply.

Dragon Nebula loudly cleared her throat, catching Raven's attention. "The man is thirsty and can't get out of bed. You just gonna stand there?"

Raven's glared at Dragon Nebula as she walked up to Garfield. "Here," she said, handing him the water glass.

Garfield tried to raise his arm only to meet resistance from his own body. "Something's wrong with my arm. Am I paralyzed?"

"No, Fool!" Dragon Nebula said. "You're just weakened from the attack. You wouldn't be moving if you were paralyzed."

"Oh."

Dragon Nebula sighed. "I'm gonna go…somewhere," She said hopelessly. "You need to rest and get your strength back, Changeling. I'm sure that we'll need you in the future. Recover quickly." She turned to Raven. "Oh, Raven," She called playfully. "…he has pain in his neck. You should heal him."

"Why didn't you heal him?" Raven returned.

"Because I detoxed him!" Her sister shot back. "Help him stay hydrated while you're at it. All you Titans and other people without jobs: get out!"

"But, we can help!" Starfire pouted. "He is our friend also."

"Talk to him later," Dragon Nebula returned.

"But…" Cyborg returned.

"We should go," Nightwing agreed. "Raven can handle things from here." He smiled in the direction of Raven and Changeling.

Starfire pouted. "OK."

They all exited.

Raven stared as the door shut.

"They all left in a hurry," Garfield said.

Raven turned to look at him. "How are you really?" She asked. "Are you really okay?"

"If Dragon Nebula says I'll recover, then I'll recover. I have to take the word of the person who saved my life," Garfield returned.

Raven sat on his bed. "Thank you…for what you did for me."

"What are friends for?"

"You shouldn't have done that. I'm part demon; I am able to fight demonic poisons better than most humans."

"And I can transform into the most poisonous animals in the world. I thought I had a chance."

"It is because of me that you are like this," Raven said solemnly.

"It's because of me. Raven, I didn't want you to get hurt. I care about you. I'm your friend." He took her hand.

Raven blushed. "You're touching me," she said weakly.

"Could you heal my neck, pleeeeaaase?"

Raven chuckled, laying her hand on his neck. She noticed the demon bat's bite and shuddered. She then began to heal his injury.

"Were you able to take away the poison?" He asked.

"I wish I could have. Dragon Nebula had to detoxify your body."

Changeling leaned onto Raven's hand as she finished healing his injury. "That feels so much better."

"Good." Raven smiled. She then caught Garfield's deep glance. It was not until that moment that she realized that maybe, just maybe there may be something to Dragon Nebula rant about green with passion after all. "Do you need me to give you some water?"

"I hope you don't think I'm helpless for asking. My arms just are not working right now."

Raven helped him drink. "Forget it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It has been a very long day for me, but I'm determined to finish this story for my viewers. More developments to come soon.


	9. Chapter 8: Doomsday Broadcast

Chapter Eight: Doomsday Broadcast

"Where will you go after you find them?" Nightwing asked Naritu and Jhun. He, Dragon Nebula, Cyborg, Starfire, the two young children, Naritu and Jhun were a few miles away from Dragon Nebula's apartment in a local State park.

The demonic duo had announced that the thought it best that they look for the children lost on Earth because of the attack on Krata.

"Ryo was not too overly confident of his barrier," Naritu answered. "There is a hideaway here on Earth. Dragon Nebula and Raven know where it is. If you need us, I mean."

"Can't we help you?" Cyborg jumped in. "I mean you came to us…"

"We will still require your assistance, but we will not put your home or your friend's life before Krata. You have the responsibility to your planet first. This situation is turning out to be more than just one world's problem if the same thing is happening here."

"Then take one of these," Nightwing said handing Naritu and Jhun Titan Communicators. "We'll be in constant contact."

"Thank you," Jhun said, admiring the communicator.

"Come along, Children," Naritu told the young boy and girl. In a flash they were standing on a lavender disc created by Naritu's powers and they floated away.

"I think it may be best if we went back to the tower," Cyborg said.

"Actually, I was going to suggest that. We need to find out what these demons are planning before it's too late," Nightwing added. He turned to Dragon Nebula. "We would appreciate it if you came along with us. Since Changeling is still sick we could use the extra hand. Plus you have a one up on the demons."

Dragon Nebula chuckled. "Sure, I'm a team player," she mocked.

"I'm serious," Nightwing shot back.

"And I'm not?"

Nightwing sighed. "Cyborg, can you get the T-Ship to fly here?"

"No problem," he replied, typing a few things on his Cybornetic arm. "It will be here in about an hour."

"Good."

They all returned to Dragon Nebula's home to find Changeling and Raven sitting in the living room watching television.

"You're up?" Dragon Nebula asked Changeling.

"With help," he replied looking at Raven.

"If we weren't leaving in an hour, I would be a wee bit upset." Dragon Nebula narrowed her eyes.

"Leaving?" Raven asked.

"We're going back to the tower," Nightwing explained.

Raven nodded, rising to her feet. She turned to Dragon Nebula. "I take it you're going with us?"

Dragon Nebula folded her arms. "I was invited. Got a problem with that?

"…_We interrupt this program for an emergency broadcast report," _Announced the television reporter_. "There have been several reports in several nations that have been overrun by terrifying creatures. They have taken several prisoners and even murdered civilians. Several world leaders have declared a state of emergency and have even asked the World's Special Forces for help. We will continue this broadcast as new activity arises…"_

The team watched as scenes of creatures attacked the world's populace.

"Well, that's not good," Raven commented.

"How awful," Starfire added. "But they are too numerous to fight. What can we do?" All eyes turned to Nightwing who's eyes were narrowed. First we return to the tower. Then we assemble ALL the Titans and ALL the honorary Titans into teams.

Dragon Nebula chimed in. "Do you know how many demons there are in the universe other than the two you know of and the three you just met? A LOT. The demon bats are only a small population of billions."

"So what do you suggest?" Nightwing asked her.

"I'm suggesting that we find the source that brought them here. And by "we" I say Raven and I together."

"Don't be an idiot!" Raven shot. "It's two against four if we do that they'll kill us."

"Are you challenging me, Raven?!" Dragon Nebula shouted. The tension rose between the two of them. Fire could be seen welling within their eyes. The temperature rose a few degrees due to Dragon Nebula's weather-enchanted powers.

Raven stared coldly at Dragon Nebula.

Nightwing stepped in between them. "Enough. Stand down. We do not need you two to fight amongst each other."

Raven sighed, looking toward the ground.

Dragon Nebula folded her arms looking past Nightwing. "Don't test me, Raven. You're just my half-sister. You don't know me."

"Dragon Nebula," Nightwing started, "Why are you proposing this plan of yours? Obviously Raven… disagrees."

"Of course she would," Dragon Nebula shot back.

Raven glared.

"I meant that we arrange a meeting with them whilst you all arrange you teams. Perhaps now we could get a better understanding of what's going on and why they are attacking. Besides, I'm sure they would like to meet their sisters."

"Are we even sure these guys are related to you?" Changeling asked. "They seem kinda indirect if you ask me."

"Actually, Garfield, that question has been on my mind since this whole thing started. There's written legend about me and also about Dragon Nebula, but I've never heard of them," Raven answered.

"Maybe they're fakes?" Cyborg asked.

"Can't be…" Dragon Nebula replied firmly.

"I hate to agree with her," Raven began, "but I have to agree with her."

"How so?" Nightwing asked.

"At least they are family members. Of that we can be sure," Dragon Nebula answered. "No one can fake the blood of Trigon. That's dangerous in itself. No one fakes big red and still live to tell the tale."

"Should you even know these villains?" Starfire asked.

"Trust me, Red," Dragon Nebula began. "If it's a descendant of Trigon, someone has to know about it; hence, the Gem." She pointed to Raven.

"…And the Dragon," Raven added, pointing back to her sister. She sighed. "Fine, Dragon Nebula, perhaps you may be right…"

"Hm," Returned Dragon Nebula simply.

"I just wish Ryo wasn't captured," Raven continued. "He sees all: Past, present and future. I don't like the idea of walking into this with blindfolds."

"And I do?" Dragon Nebula shot. "I was doing just fine until this whole thing forced me to utilize my demon heritage. Now I'm having a family reunion with people trying to take over the entire universe."

It was dark and dreary in what appeared to be a dungeon. Cries echoed as a line of beings forcibly walked chained and shackled to one another. The blood red sky reined overhead, locking the prisoners into submission.

The old headmaster Ryo was being forcibly led to his living quarters by two very big demons where he met them: the four descendants of Trigon. They appeared mean as they did vicious. They all were pale-faced with dark hair and burning red eyes, standing and gloating in front on Ryo.

Toran was shortest in stature and was covered in heavily plated armor with demonic runes.

Sauran had a crew cut and wore long flowing blood-red robes. He wore a smug smile.

Yakon was the tallest and the dumbest. He had a doe-eyed appearance.

Botan was the leader and had no problems showing it with his tattoos on his body representing each kill that he had over time.

Ryo looked at the four of them, disgusted.

"Greetings, Trigon," Botan said.


	10. Chapter 9: The Five Points

Chapter 9: The Five Points

The ride back to Titans tower was a long one. The Titans stopped in several different cities aiding the citizens in escaping the plight of the demons.

* * *

><p>Raven was in deep meditation on the roof of Titans Tower. She sat levitated in the lotus position eyes relaxed, mind clear.<p>

_"Four…" _She thought. _"Four…who could those four be?...Pieces of Trigon spread into four separate beings…all powerful, very dangerous…There are no historical documents that I know of that could reveal their true identity…"_

"…Raven…?" Someone called.

Raven instantly recognized the voice. "Hey, Garfield," she returned. "Is something the matter? Is it your injury?" Raven sunk to the rooftop so she could stand. Garfield towered over her. He was tall and muscular. It was hard to believe he was ever the scrawny Beast Boy from years ago.

"No, no!" Garfield returned quickly. "I was just seeing how you were doing. You've been up here for a several hours now." He chuckled. "Almost thought that something was wrong."

Raven turned. "It's just these beings that are bothering me. Dragon Nebula's plan of meeting them makes me nervous. Ryo being captured makes me even more nervous. Demons encroaching on human territory scares me senseless, but I can't clos the portals without Dragon Nebula and we can't do it without those beings gone. Dragon Nebula must know this. I didn't want to mention it. This is turning into a hopeless situation."

"Nothing is hopeless…"Garfield told her. "I was poisoned by a demon and you guys didn't think I would make it. The same thing can be said about your sister. She's no way everyone's favorite person, but it doesn't mean she's hopeless. Maybe you should give her a chance."

"You don't know Dragon Nebula like I do," Raven told him firmly.

"She saved my life; I have to give her the benefit of the doubt. Besides, it's not like there are five of her that I have to deal with."

Raven suddenly spun around, a thought striking her. "Five!"

Garfield was confused. "Hm?"

"Five! There aren't four; there can't be! There are five of them." She took Garfield's hand. "We have to go find the others, come on!"

Raven quickly summoned the team and Dragon Nebula into the common room. She instantly called Naritu and Jhun in on the Titans mainframe.

"I think I know who they are now!" Raven started. "Any person with demon blood, have you ever heard of the story of the Five Points?"

Dragon Nebula folded her arms. "That story is a myth. Never proven to be true; where are you going with this?"

"The five points of the demonic world," Naritu jumped in. "Said to be greater than the source itself because there is more than one point to destroy. Each tougher than the last."

"I'm afraid that I have to agree with Dragon Nebula. That story was said to be a myth," Jhun added.

"What's on your mind, Raven?" Nightwing asked.

"Trigon was said to be the source of all darkness," Raven started. "The key word is 'source'. Then these four remnants show up."

"Key word is 'four'…" Dragon Nebula shot.

"If you read the story, Dragon Nebula, it says that one of the points disappeared without a trace. No one knows what happened to him."

"Thus giving you the number four," Starfire jumped in.

"The names of the points were called Botan, Sauran, Toran, Yakon and Cadon," Raven continued. "Cadon was the one that disappeared.

Naritu and Jhun's eyes widened.

"Two of those beings identified themselves and Botan and Toran, Raven," Jhun said quickly.

"I had the pleasure of meeting Sauron and Yakon," Naritu explained sarcastically

"I think you hit the nail right on the head. Good job, Rae," Cyborg complimented.

"Hold on," Nightwing said, "We've only identified four out of five. So where's Cadon? Why did he disappear?"

"Maybe these four think that they can take over Krata without Cadon," Cyborg suggested.

"The story goes that they are strong as five," Raven said.

"Even though they managed to take over Krata, I cannot imagine them taking over the universe without the fifth point," Naritu added.

"Where could Cadon be?" Dragon Nebula asked. "He could be dead and buried for all we know."

"They are said to be immortal," Raven replied.

"Dormancy?" Dragon Nebula returned.

"Doubt it."

"Then he's walking around?"

"Could be anyone."

Dragon Nebula turned to the window. "Tch. Anyone."

"I suggest that another blood to blood spell is performed," Naritu suggested. "Since Raven and Dragon Nebula are in the same place, you could combine your powers and find out we you are looking for."

"I'll have to alter the spell a little," Raven said. "I'd rather not be teleported to Cadon if necessary."

"You do that," Dragon Nebula said. "I have business to attend to."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "You're not going to help?"

"One: the only thing you require from me is a prick of my finger. Two: I only know weather, not spells. You want this joint spell to go off without a hitch? Allow me to train my powers for such."

Raven's lips tightened as Dragon Nebula exited the room. Raven gave a sharp look to Garfield who gulped nervously.

"She saved my life," He said.

"Raven, not that I want to delay this any further, but…" Naritu slipped in, "…perhaps bonding exercises would do you both well. I've read about them in your Earthly magazines."

Raven glared at her. "Whatever," she snipped.


	11. Chapter 10: Heartache

Chapter 10: Heartache

Raven and Dragon Nebula were frozen.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Dragon Nebula shouted. "You mean to tell…!"

"No way would I have ever predicted that Ryo was Cadon," Raven added. "The five of you are together, meaning the powers to resurrect yourselves as Trigon are…"

"Forget that for a second," Dragon Nebula interrupted. "Ryo is Cadon. Meaning a piece of Big Red was hiding from us this entire time?! What the heck were you thinking, Ryo?!"

"Respect the Lord, Dragon Nebula," Raven said quickly.

"Do not stand next to me and tell me that that is not the furthest thing from your mind. The man lied to us. Years of trust and guidance and could not even think to mention this little detail! Raven, you helped destroy the world. You want to help destroy it twice?!"

"Not fair," Raven said plainly.

"Dragon Nebula, I know you are angry with me," Ryo started. "But I wish to tell you that, I had hoped this day would never come. I did everything I could to protect the children. I got out as many as I could."

"You said…"Raven slowly began, "You had told us the Five Points was a myth…"

"To protect your futures," Ryo ended. "What would you two have done if you had known the truth?"

"A lot of good that did," Dragon Nebula spat. "How could you lie to us? Was that safe haven just a bunch of talk?"

"Of course not!" Ryo returned. "I built that world for my fallen lover; that was no lie. She knew who I was, what I was, but loved me anyway. After I was expelled as one of the Five Points, Helena advised me to write the legend down as a safety net. I hate the evil that rages within me. It destroyed my love. It destroyed my life. "

"But everything else…" Raven began.

"Time is of the essence. You must come to Krata and destroy these monsters! Free Krata and the universe!"

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" Dragon Nebula spat.

"It is in your blood; that is all I can tell you." He began to fade away. "It is in your blood…" He disappeared.

Dragon Nebula snatched her had back from Raven and took to the air. "I don't care what the old man says! Trap is all is this comes down to, you got that?! I am so out of here!" She took to the air, flying as fast as the winds would carry her.

Raven stood, frozen. Her mind was numb. Dragon Nebula's reaction was rash, but Raven truly understood how she felt. Raven was not a part of the school for very long, but Ryo was like the only father figure that did not use her for greed. Was that all just a front to train her for this day?

Garfield walked in front of her trying to catch her attention. "Raven?" He called.

She stared into his emerald green eyes. "My father is going to be resurrected and Ryo knew," she let out. She could feel emotion overcome her. "Someone call Naritu and tell her to get to the Tower." With that, Raven walked away from the team to wrap her head around what had just happened.

"Ryo is Cadon?!" Naritu exclaimed. She and Jhun had returned to Titans Tower where all the Titans except for Raven and Garfield stood in the common room. Raven needed more time to herself and Garfield had volunteered to console her. Bringing back Trigon was a hard concept for Raven to grasp even if she was free from Trigon's grasp.

Jhun paled." It may appear that a lot has happened in our absence," He said simply.

"Jhun, this is no time to tell the obvious!" Naritu shot. "Ryo is captured!"

"This book says that when the planets align, that will be the time for resurrection," Nightwing chimed in as he read further in the book. "And it also says that his gem will pass him through."

"So they will be coming for Raven again?" Cyborg said.

Starfire gasped. "We must do something!"

"No said anything about it having to be Raven…" Naritu said with a tinge of fear in her voice.

The room was silent.

Then Titans eyes rose in realization. "Dragon Nebula!"

"You should not be here with me," Raven told Garfield. They both were sitting on the shoreline of the Tower, taking in the waves.

"It's okay," Garfield assured her.

"You don't have to be," Raven returned weakly, but was not going to object to Garfield's presence. "He is coming back. He is coming. They will resurrect him. Ryo is going to help them."

"Raven, I don't think that he has much of a choice."

"That's the problem. Can I believe anything that Ryo says from this point forward? I feel betrayed."

"What was Ryo like?" Garfield scooted closer to her. "You know when you were living in or on Krata?"

Raven looked toward the sky. "Ryo was kind, warm, humble and protective. He was like a father to everyone at the school, but there was always a part that was sad. When I crossed Krata's dimension, he knew exactly who I was, what I was, but took me in without hesitation. He helped get some more control of my powers. Then the time where I had to come here to Earth. Ryo knew what I had to do, but then told me that the strongest part of me will be revived. To this day, I still don't understand."

Garfield placed his hand on Raven's and gently squeezed it. "Raven, I may not be all magician-y like you and Dragon Nebula, but I think that the strongest part of you has been revived. Your life was supposed to end bringing Trigon to Earth. For a while, I thought that it was true, but when you came back…"

Raven stared deep into his emerald eyes, taking in every word. His face was steadily getting closer to her own. "Go on…" She said weakly.

"You came back," Garfield continued. "You were still alive…Somehow, you came back from the dead. I am thankful for that every day."

Raven's heart was fluttering. He was going to kiss her.

"I can't speak for you, but I would like to think that the strongest part of you…the part that was left alive…wanted to be here with us…" He gave her a soft kiss. "And I'm thankful for that every day."

Raven's face was now hot. She couldn't say a word.

Garfield blinked. "Uhh….Raven…? You're not going to like kill me…are you?"

Suddenly, the team Juhn and Naritu came rushing to the shore.

"Raven!" Nightwing yelled. "We've got to find your sister!"

Raven's was thrown out of her daze. "What? Why? What's going on?"

"Dragon Nebula is is danger!" Naritu explained quickly. "We have reason to believe that she will be the force to bring back Trigon!"

Raven's eyes widened. She quickly rose to her feet. "Only one of us was freed…" She silently scolded herself. "How could I have been so stupid?" Raven took to the air. "I'll make psychic contact with her! Let's go!"


End file.
